


Рекорд

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Прошлое, плохое или нет, имело свои плюсы.





	Рекорд

— И зачем ты вырядился?

В голосе Лонни неприкрыто звучал смех. Спасибо, что добродушный, иначе Джей сгорел бы к шайтановой бабушке. Вместе со всем барахлом.

— Так надо, — отрезал он. — Я должен произвести хорошее впечатление на твоих родителей.

— С помощью тюрбана и… змеи?

— Это не просто змея! — возмутился Джей. — Это посох-змея, с которым старик не расставался двадцать лет! Он ему очень дорог, хотя, конечно, толку от него ноль.

Сдувшаяся концовка ещё больше развеселила Лонни, но уверенность Джея была непоколебима. Он поправил тюрбан, сползающий на глаза, потуже затянул пояс и украдкой подмигнул змее, чтобы та вела себя прилично. Может, старик за долгие годы и растерял часть своей силы, но хитрости и смекалки ему всё равно было не занимать. Как и умения хранить действительно полезные вещи до дня, когда они могут пригодиться.

Сначала Джей хотел по доброй семейной традиции обчистить сундук. Там, он знал, лежала пустая лампа с погнутым носиком, дорогие одежды, тюрбаны и птичья жёрдочка, хотя птиц старик терпеть не мог. Кроме этого барахла под грудой тряпья пряталась змея и крутая брошь с рубином. Ерунда, сказала бы Мел, внешность — не главное, а Иви закатила бы глаза и начала спорить. Джею же было очень важно не выставить себя идиотом перед людьми, которых он даже не мог ударить. То есть, мог, конечно, но ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло.

Если Лонни, по её словам, пошла в маму… Не стоит злить эту самую маму. Никогда.

Старик про планы Джея узнал и, поворчав для приличия, сам отдал тряпки — и подсказал, как они надеваются, почему не нужно пробовать на зуб капюшон змеи, и какая поза выглядит наиболее эффектно. В эффектных позах он знал толк. Далеко ходить не надо — музей с восковой статуей всего в пяти километрах от общежития.

— Я хочу показать, что горжусь своим прошлым, — добавил Джей на пороге дома Лонни. Добавил рассеянно и больше для самого себя, но Лонни его поняла и мягко погладила по плечу.

— Мама оценит.

А папа, хотел спросить Джей, но тут их позвали внутрь и пришлось вспомнить самые хреновые дни на Острове Потерянных, чтобы успокоить нервы. Тогда было хуже. Намного. Ну что ему сделает милая семейная пара?

Отец Лонни — генерал — тоже решил приодеться. При параде, крепкий, до сих пор сильный. Джей не хотел бы выйти против него ни на поле для игры, ни на серьёзный бой. За широкими плечами женщина рядом с ним совершенно терялась. Хрупкая и мягкая, в невероятно красивом странном платье и заколками-цветами в волосах, она разливала чай и улыбалась.

От этой улыбки по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

— Мам, па, это Джей и мы встречаемся. Он сын…

Лонни сделала тактичную паузу, позволяя Джею вспомнить про врождённое (ага, как же!) восточное красноречие. Речь он составил заранее при помощи Карлоса, который гуглил синонимы, эпитеты и прочие странные штуки, а Джей всё это складывал в более-менее связный текст. Он ведь помнил сказки отца в детстве и особый, ни на что не похожий настрой после них. Идеально, чтобы усыпить бдительность, а потом ударить.

— Именно поэтому ваша дочь не пожалеет, если возьмёт меня в мужья, — в конце Джей попробовал пафосно стукнуть посохом, как учил отец, но в последний момент змея выскользнула из руки и шлёпнулась на пол. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Какая красотка! — вдруг раздался высокий голос. Он шёл будто бы отовсюду и мог напугать, если бы Джей не видел лукавого блеска в глазах матери Лонни и не слышал тяжёлого вздоха её отца. На чайный столик запрыгнула ярко-красная говорящая ящерица и подмигнула опешившей змее. — Прекрасная леди не желает познакомиться с хранителем этой семьи?

— Мушу, она ведь посох! — усовестила ящерицу Мулан. — Тебе не кажется, что этот союз немного… невозможен?

— Что ты понимаешь в любви, девочка! — хмыкнул Мушу. — Я тоже “большой каменный дракон”, если ты забыла. Для меня нет преград!

И он послал воздушный поцелуй.

Змея прошипела что-то очень похожее на “извращенец!”, сверкнула рубиновыми глазами и превратилась обратно в посох. Это, надо понимать, означало отказ.

— Простите, — почему-то Джею стало неловко и смешно от собственного выступления. Он стащил дико неудобный чурбан, сел прямо на пол, попробовал чай и признался: — В этих тряпках всё чешется. Мне кажется, я бы отдал все сокровища мира за пару нормальных штанов и рубашку.

Мулан переглянулась с Шэнгом.

— Для парня Лонни у нас найдётся рубаха, — с достоинством ответила Мулан. Мушу, дракон он там или нет, заедал отказ печеньем из вазочки. — А штаны придётся заработать. Продержишься против меня минуту?

И она ловким движением достала из-за пояса веер. Джей сглотнул, представив коварство улыбки, спрятанной за ним, и кивнул.

Прошлое, плохое или нет, имело свои плюсы.

Он продержался минуту и три секунды. Абсолютный рекорд.


End file.
